


Total Eclipse of Rationality

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: “Buck, what’s wro-” Eddie followed Buck’s gaze, “Please tell me there’s a key.”“There is.” He motioned with his free hand to the dresser, “Over there.”Eddie took a deep breath, “Of course it is.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 328





	Total Eclipse of Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting, near finished, on my laptop for almost a month now but with all of this newfound free time, I decided to look back through all my WIPs and finish them. As far as what this is, I can't really remember if it was something I saw on Buddie Discord or what but I thought it would be an interesting prompt to write.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song Crashing (feat. Bahari) by Illenium and I found this line appropriate for this particular piece.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Buck groaned into Eddie’s mouth as his back slammed into the wall, tugging urgently at the jacket on the other man’s shoulders, eager to feel more of that warm skin and hard muscle flex under his hands and not caring in the slightest how needy and wanton he was acting as Eddie cupped the back of his head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss.

Eddie complied wordlessly, shrugging out of the garment, hands finding the hem of Buck’s shirt and pushing it upwards, groping at every inch of skin that was exposed. His teeth nipped at Buck’s lips, scraping over his chin as they parted for as long it took to remove the jackets and button-ups and tank tops, every article of clothing thrown aside in their haste to reach the bed waiting in the loft.

It’s been too long since they’d gotten the evening to themselves, free of any obligation to go into work or interrupting family. Chris was having a sleepover with Denny and Harry at Hen and Karen’s and wouldn’t be dropped off until morning and they were taking advantage of every second of it.

How they managed to get up the stairs was a mystery that Buck didn’t care to figure out as he sought out Eddie’s belt, needing to peel those ridiculously tight jeans off but the task was made all the more difficult when Eddie’s mouth latched onto his neck and bit down.

The flash of pain nearly had him seeing stars, “ _Fuck_ , Eddie…”

His lips curled against Buck’s ear, “I thought that was the plan.”

_So damn smug._

Buck grinned, his hands deftly undoing his belt.

_We’ll have to change that._

A plan began to form in Buck’s mind as jeans were pushed down and stepped out of and taking Eddie’s waist firmly in hand, he pulled the other man back toward him, rotating them both until it was Eddie against the wall.

For a moment, Eddie’s touch distracted him, those hands mapping the planes of his body so reverently and leaving nothing but scorching heat in their wake, nearly reducing his thoughts to ash. Then fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxers and Buck suddenly remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing.

His hands left Eddie’s waist, wrapping around the other man’s wrists and forcing them both over his head with a strength that seemed to surprise Eddie for a moment. The surprise was short-lived as Buck slotted one leg between Eddie’s thighs, swallowing the other man’s moan in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

Buck almost smiled when he pulled away, Eddie straining in Buck’s hold as he tried to follow his mouth. He tightened his grip in warning and heat coiled low in his stomach at the shudder that went through Eddie before his half-hearted struggles ceased.

_God, he’d missed this…_

Buck leaned down, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the line of his jaw and down his neck, pausing when he felt Eddie’s pulse racing against his lips and his fingers simultaneously, “You like this don’t you? Being held down.” He purred, feeling his heart rate increase at the statement, “Being at my mercy. Under my _control_.”

Like Eddie had done minutes prior, he sank his teeth into his throat and Buck delighted in the sound it tore from the man, but then he pulled against Buck once more, hands coming up off the wall as his hips rocked up.

Buck dug his fingers deep enough to bruise and slammed Eddie’s hands back against the wall, drawing his leg away, the only points of contact were now the fingers wrapped around his wrists and he could tell that Eddie wanted _more_. He held that lust-darkened gaze and smirked, leaning down to kiss him once more.

Eddie was all too eager to reciprocate, seeking out whatever touch Buck would give.

Buck released his iron hold, his hands following every dip and curve of muscle as they moved along his arms and over those shoulders and down his chest, stopping just shy of his boxers, tracing the hard line of his hips. He drew back just enough to murmur, “Let’s move this to the bed, hmm?”

Eddie’s response was to surge forward, hands reaching up to tilt Buck’s head back.

Buck stumbled back from the force, managing to steer them both in the direction of the bed and only stopped when Eddie hit the edge of the mattress and fell back. He took the moment to appreciate the sight of the absolutely wrecked man staring up at him with pupils blown wide and kiss swollen lips, bruises darkening his throat and wrists…

Without saying a word, Buck reached into the drawer of his dresser and drew out a shining pair of handcuffs that he’d been dying to use since the first time they’d used them in what felt like ages (days) ago, dangling them from one finger.

Hazel eyes flitted from his face to the gleaming metal and Eddie swallowed thickly, a flush coloring his cheeks. Something burned in those eyes as he focused on Buck once more, darkening them even further as he breathed out, “Yes… _Dios mio_ , yes”

Buck climbed onto the bed, slowly guiding Eddie back towards the headboard until he was sitting up against it. With one fluid movement, he slid his leg over Eddie’s waist, knees on either side of his hips and angled Eddie’s head up for a kiss.

Eddie’s hands moved up his sides, blunt nails digging in as Buck began to roll his hips in a slow and steady rhythm that he knew would drive the man insane, reaching one hand down to encircle his wrist and pull it away from Buck’s skin.

He didn’t resist as his hand was pulled above his head, lips parting under Buck’s as the handcuff clicked shut and he sucked in a sharp breath, already loosening the grip of his other hand in preparation.

Buck deepened the kiss, quickly losing himself in the warm heat of Eddie’s mouth and the electricity coiling tighter and tighter at the base of his spine, not realizing how distracted he’d become until the other handcuff clicked shut…around _his_ wrist.

Well fuck.

He went ramrod still and the mood shattered almost immediately.

“Buck, what’s wro-” Eddie followed Buck’s gaze, “Please tell me there’s a key.”

“There is.” He motioned with his free hand to the dresser, “Over there.”

Eddie took a _deep_ breath, “Of course it is.”

Buck climbed off of Eddie as much as he was able, nudging the man over so his right arm was wrenched over his head. He figured changing their position would be best considering they were probably going to have to call for help and was thankful for the scant amount of clothing they wore, even if it left little to the imagination…

“In my defense, I wasn’t supposed to be locked up _with_ you.”

Eddie let out another long sigh, “Well, we are, so…do you have a plan or what?”

“Short of calling for help, no.”

Eddie hummed, “Did you have somebody in mind?”

Buck pursed his lips, “Maybe.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “You gonna give me a name?”

“I was thinking about calling Athena.”

Hazel eyes went wide, “Really?”

“She’s the only one I can think of who would act with any sort of discretion.” Even though the reason was a sound one, just thinking about the woman coming through the door made him feel like a child about to tell their parents about everything bad they’d ever done. “Unless you have a better idea.”

He opened his mouth then closed it, “Nope.”

Buck sighed, “Awesome.”

He climbed back over Eddie, keeping their contact to a bare minimum as he grabbed his phone and opened it, selecting Athena’s name. His thumb hovered over the call button, Buck taking a deep breath before pressing it, cursing as she answered on the first ring.

“Buck?”

“Hey, Athena.”

“What’s up?”

“Are you doing anything right now?” He waited with bated breath as the background noise on the other end faded as Athena walked into a different room and Eddie, feeling his tension, rested a hand on his thigh.

“What going on, Buck?”

He shot Eddie a small smile, “I need your help.”

“Boy, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

Buck flushed at her tone, “I…” he cleared his throat, “It’s nothing _bad_.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Athena, please.” He loathed begging, let alone to Athena, but desperate times…

“If you need help so bad, why don’t you ask your boo?”

“He is… _indisposed_ at the moment.”

Eddie coughed out a laugh, body shaking with silent laughter as Buck glared at him.

“Bobby’s cleaning up dinner. I can be there in fifteen. Assuming you’re at home?”

“Yes. Thanks, Athena.” Buck cleared his throat, “Can you _not_ tell Bobby?”

The raised eyebrow could have been heard through the phone and Buck was terrified that she would do exactly that but then she just sighed. “I won’t say anything right now, but if he asks about it afterward, I won’t lie to my husband.”

The thought of Bobby knowing was mortifying, but he consented. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”

“Then I will see you soon, Buckaroo.”

Buck ended the call and set his phone back on the bedside table, aware of Eddie’s eyes on him as he moved back across the bed and sat. Eddie’s body was a distracting line of heat pressed against him, Buck’s arm resting on the other man’s shoulders in an attempt to lessen the ache beginning in his right shoulder. “This is going to suck.”

“I think that’s putting it mildly.”

Buck pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “I’m sorry I got you into this situation.”

“No need to apologize, _querido_.” His fingers carded slowly through Buck’s curls, an action that they’d found was soothing for them both, “You asked. I said yes.” He chuckled, “I’m sure it wasn’t exactly what you had planned but…” he shrugged, “lesson learned.”

Buck lifted his head, “You’re being awfully blasé about all of this.”

He smirked, “I knew what I signed up for with you.”

Buck nipped at the spot his lips had just been, “Rude.”

Eddie chuckled, “You’re such a child.”

He grinned, “But you love me anyway.”

“Of course.” Eddie’s expression was one of fondness when he leaned down, yet the warm breath brushing over his mouth sent a shiver down his smile as he grazed his lips along his cheek with aching slowness till they reached his ear, “Still a child.”

Buck pouted when he pulled away, “You’re mean, you know that?”

Hazel eyes glittered in amusement, “But you love me anyway.”

His eyes dropped to that smiling mouth and Buck fought the urge to settle himself back on Eddie’s lap and continue what they’d started, Athena’s pending arrival be damned, but Buck shoved it far, _far_ down. His inability to keep his thoughts on track around Eddie had gotten them into this situation in the first place and giving the woman he saw as a mother a show on top of everything else…not a good idea.

Buck once more rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed as Eddie resumed his earlier ministrations, thankful that his boyfriend could so easily see through his teasing…see that he was worried about how this would all go and was amazed that Eddie wasn’t the least bit upset about everything.

He wondered what he’d done to deserve this man.

“What’s going on through that head of yours?”

Buck remained silent, not sure how to voice his thoughts at the moment.

“I’m not mad at you, Evan, you _do_ know that right?”

Buck nodded, his first name unraveling some of the tension settling in the pit of his stomach, but the relief was only temporary when the sound of his front door opening downstairs reached his ears and he went rigid.

“Buck?”

He drew on Eddie’s calm presence at his side, “Up here!”

Athena reached the top of the stairs, her expression going through a multitude of emotions as she took in the scene, too fast to put a name to any of them. She managed to school her features pretty quickly, holding up a sharp hand as soon as Buck opened his mouth.

He wisely closed it.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Where’s the key?”

Buck blushed, but thankfully Eddie spoke.

“On the dresser.”

She walked over, quickly finding the key and setting it on the bedside table, dark eyes flitting from Buck to Eddie to the wrists cuffed to the bed frame and it looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it, shaking her head and straightening. “Is that all?”

Buck’s face burned under her gaze, “Y-yes.”

Athena forced a small smile, “You boys have a good evening then.”

Buck cleared his throat, “Thank you, Athena.”

She nodded, turning and descending the stairs.

The door shut not a minute later and Buck looked over at Eddie, wondering if he was the only one confused by her reaction…or lack thereof. He frowned, eyes drifting to the key, “So uh, that all seemed a bit…anticlimactic right?

“What did you think was going to happen, Buck?”

“I don’t know. I just thought maybe she’d be irritated or weirded out or…”

“Athena has seen a lot stranger.” Eddie nudged him, “I know we have.”

“But she _knows_ us, Eddie.” Buck worried his lip, “It’s different…”

“Buck, _mi amor_ , you worry too much.” Eddie’s hand slid from the back his head to rest against his neck, thumb brushing back and forth over his cheek. He smiled when Buck finally lifted his eyes, the curl of those lips rekindling that spark of heat in the pit of his stomach, “Go grab the key.”

Buck was surprised that he was able to even fit the key into the cuffs with how clumsy his hands were but everything else, his worries and his fears and hesitations, slowly burning away under Eddie’s touch as their positions were reversed, fingers curling around his wrists and pinning them on either side of his head.

“You’re overthinking, Buck.” Eddie leaned down, his breath warm against his skin as his mouth moved along his jaw and down his neck, paying special attention to the bruise darkening the sensitive skin and smiled when Buck squirmed.

Eddie loosened his hold, his touch feather-light as he moved down Buck’s arms, his chest, his stomach and paused just long enough to capture Buck’s mouth in a liquefying kiss, swallowing his moan as the last barriers were removed and Eddie rested his body in between Buck’s splayed legs.

Buck whined as Eddie drew his mouth back and smirked.

“The only thing you should be thinking about is _me_.”

…

Hen cornered Buck as soon as their shift ended.

“Okay Buckaroo, spill.”

He blinked as she folded her arms across her chest and leveled him with a look that sent his pulse spiking. He’d known that Athena had told Bobby _something_ but the captain hadn’t said anything to him or Eddie at all during their shift but he wasn’t his boyfriend. He couldn’t keep anything under wraps even if his life depended on it. “Spill what?”

“You’re acting like you kicked Cap’s puppy or something.”

He opened his mouth to speak when Eddie clamped him on the shoulder.

Eddie kissed on the cheek and smiled, completely at ease, “Hey, Hen.”

She looked between the two of them, a furrow between her brows that usually led to an endless stream of questions but the look was broken when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out, smiling before she picked up, “Hey, Karen. How’s Nia?”

Eddie’s arms snaked around his waist.

Hen did the universal sign for _I’ve-got-my-eye-on-you_ before leaving the station.

Buck shuddered as Eddie brought his mouth to his ear.

“What’s wrong, _cariño_?”

He forced down the incessantly growing urge to push him up against the nearest wall, reminding himself for the millionth time that they agreed on keeping things strictly professional while at work but Eddie’s toeing of that particular line was distracting.

So, he took a step away so he could fucking _breathe_ and the words spilled out of him before he had the better sense to wondering if anyone could overhear them and draw their own (possibly right) conclusion, his hands tightening on the strap of his duffel bag, “Do you think she told Bobby?”

Eddie came to stand in front of him, “Is that’s what’s been bothering you all day?”

“Yes?” Buck cursed that the word came out as a question, _hated_ that his own voice betrayed his ricocheting thoughts. Thoughts that couldn’t decide what they should focus on, the stomach-churning worry over his Captain knowing how he and his boyfriend spent their time or the igniting _want_ that heated his blood remembering they spent said time…

Eddie’s hand settled in the curve of his shoulder and he smiled that fucking smile and everything in his head came to screeching stop, Buck feeling like he’d given himself mental whiplash (if such a thing were even possible).

“Look at me.”

Buck could’ve laughed at the absurdness of the request.

_Like he could focus on anything else…_

“Carla has Christopher this afternoon…” His thumb moved in distracting circles over Buck’s neck and while he was (mostly) sure Eddie meant for the action to be comforting, every brush of skin along his pulse felt as though heat were being injected directly into his bloodstream. “…and I was wondering if we could go back to your place and take a nice…long… _hot_ -”

Buck dropped his duffel bag, cutting off Eddie’s innuendo with a bruising kiss.

Eddie’s fingers squeezed once before sliding up the back of his skull to pull on his curls, the action eliciting a groan from Buck reminiscent of the night before, drawing Buck’s head back sharply. Like a warning. A _reminder_.

He stepped back with an absolutely sinful smile, “Your place.”

Buck swallowed, moving on autopilot as he picked up his bag and walked towards his Jeep, all the worries and what-ifs that had plagued him all day were gone. Everything had simply vanished under Eddie’s touch, burned away like they’d never been there at all.

Buck couldn’t _wait_ to get back to his apartment


End file.
